A Light in the Dark
by Naraku'sKoibito
Summary: Companion/sequal thingy to 'Breathless' from Kisame's POV. The Akatsuki kidnap Hinata to lure Naruto to them, but surely there will be unseen consequences? Crap summary, good story :P KisaHina oneshot


Phew! Finally finished it. Sorry, I have a short attention span . I actually have a list now of all the stories/drawings I want to do. I'ts a big list...stupid muse . Anyway, here's my companion piece to 'Breathless', written from Kisames POV. KisaHina pairing, character death, hinted rape, blah blah blah. And I don't own Naruto, they guy who draws it and is probably gonna kill off my fave char pretty soon does. Not me. If I did, all the Akatsuki would be alive and bi/homosexual. Yaoi rules. end of :P Enjoy!!

* * *

I've never been that interested in women. And, no, that doesn't mean I'm interested in men. What it means is that I've always been aware that I'm not attractive. At all. Especially not to young women. But I can't say that this has ever particularly bothered me, one way or the other. It's just never seemed like an option for me. Women were even less of an option after joining the Akatsuki; all they are concerned with is 'World Domination'. Original, huh? Not that I'd want to be (could be) anywhere else right now. My own village would kill me on sight, but then again, what else could I expect? One too many assassinations I suppose, so I guess I can't blame them can I? But anyway, back to my point. I've lived my whole life accepting that sex or love would never be an option for me.

Well, I had. Until her. How sickening. To begin with, I can't say I cared an awful lot, just more than the others I guess. Then, I don't know. She was kinda..._too _helpless. When I was a shinobi in the Land of Water, I'd always been hired to protect pathetic, helpless people like her, too weak to protect themselves, and I guess, in that way, she kinda grew on me.

It started when we had all been summoned for a 'meeting' by Pain-San. He told us all (patronizingly) that the nine-tails seemed too difficult for Itachi and I to capture alone. His new plan was to kidnap someone close to the Kyubi and use them as a hostage, to lure it to us. Then, assuming it actually came to rescue the hostage, the beast would be forcibly removed from the host. Seemed simple enough. We've all had far more complicated missions in the past.

So, off to Konoha, the village of the Hidden Leaf. We camped, hidden, in the forest nearby the village, as Zetsu observed the villiage, looking for the nine-tails and anyone its host seemed close to. Zetsu is always sent in as spy. Spying and subterfuge has never been my strong point. After all, you need to be subtle to be a spy, and there's nothing subtle about me. After a day or two of observation, Zetsu returned to us with information. Although there were several shinobi's who were frequently with the Kyubi, it seemed more beneficial for us to kidnap a female, less trouble, more likely to have a rescue party due to the whole 'damsel in distress thing' etc. There were two girls around the boy more than others. One had pink hair and was the apprentice of the Fifth Hokage. Not really a good idea; she seemed pretty strong for her age and stature, and all we wanted was someone easy to pick up quickly without much fuss, which brings me to the second girl. Mid-length, black-violet hair, curvy figure, unusual for girls her age, and strange eyes. They where a light-lavender colour, with no pupils and I was sure that they had something to do with the way she fought. Probably a blood-line limit. Sure enough, after Zetsu revealed that the girls' family name was 'Hyuga', Itachi confirmed what I had been thinking. Apparently, her family was a very prominent one in the villiage, and very powerful. They possessed a jutsu known as 'Byakugan', giving them a 360 degree field of vision when activated. Although, he told us, as long as it wasn't activated at the time, this jutsu wouldn't cause a problem in kidnapping her.

So, on to the next step of the plan; The Kidnap. Deidara would be providing a...distraction and I would be the one to pick our little kunoichi up. I was to keep an eye on her before and during the 'distraction' in the hopes of finding her alone. However, if no situation like this was forthcoming; I was to kill anyone in my way. I would have preferred the latter option, and for a while, it looked like I was going to dispatch two members of her family. But then, she hesitated, separating herself from her father and cousin by about a minute. More than enough time for me. After she set off towards the explosion, I followed. She must have been a better ninja than I thought, because she stopped as soon as she realized I was following her. However, I was faster; I managed to knock the pretty little thing out before she could even see me (although that in itself would probably have rendered her unconscious anyway).

And then I had to leave. Quickly. The ninja first on the scene had probably realized that it was a distraction by now, as no enemy nin where nearby the explosion. I hefted her onto my shoulder, trying to ignore how close her body was, and I made my way quickly back to where the other Akatsuki were waiting. Unfortunately, I needed to hold her securely so that she wouldn't slip right off my shoulder. I tried with my arm over the width of her back. However, sometimes my arm would get knocked, causing her to slip either forwards or back on my shoulder and the awkward distribution of the weight would fuck up my balance. I stopped for half a minute to try and find a better way to do it. The only answer forthcoming was for me to hold onto her thigh, which made her easier for me to hold because my arm wasn't sticking out where it could be knocked and meant I could put more pressure to keep her in place due to the more comfortable angle. It just sounds like one bad excuse doesn't it? Well, it isn't, but that doesn't mean that I didn't like it. I had to set off again quickly, I'd been too long already.

About 10 minutes later, I was outside the gates of Konoha, and another 15 to reach the makeshift camp. After Zetsu had confirmed that this was indeed the girl, we set off again back to headquarters; soon her family would notice she was missing, and search groups would be sent after us. This was our plan, but it was to be on our turf, not theirs, if we met at all. We were relying on the Kyubi's rash behavior to send him out before the others. That way, we could get him on his own and separate the fox from it's host without any irritating Leaf ninja's in our way. We started making our way to the hideout. It would take them a couple of days to organize teams and be briefed anyway, giving us time to be there ahead of them to prepare for the ritual.

The journey was uneventful. We kept the girl unconscious using a drug. We would only need her when the Kyubi came anyway. Zetsu would appear and disappear at random intervals, returning to let us know Konohas' progress. Apparently, the Kyubi had already set out after us, despite being forbidden from going alone by the Hokage. So far, it was only him, Zetsu informed us that they hadn't organized their search groups yet. It was all going to plan.

We arrived about half a day ahead of the fox kid, and a good 2 to 3 days ahead of the Konoha Ninja search teams. Enough time to extract the jinchuuriki and 'disappear'. Perfect. While the others, apart from Itachi, Zetsu and myself who were already there, were informed of our progress and gradually started appearing, I took the time to finally take a look at our captive.

No doubt about it, she was beautiful. Long, blue-black hair and thick, dark eyelashes which probably hid large, hypnotic eyes. She wasn't overly tall, but she wasn't short either. She was…a good height for a girl of her age and…figure. The latter of which was something that I'd never seen on a girl her age before. You could tell she was the one in her class who had hit puberty first. In a word, she was curvaceous. In a few words, she had the figure of the ancient goddesses, with large breasts and a small waist which flared out into wide hips, immense thighs and a rounded backside. Yes, she was beautiful. She still is.

She started to stir as the fox got closer. Itachi put a foot on her lower back, pressing down so that she wouldn't get up. Needless to say that, when our jinchuuriki finally arrived, this did nothing to improve his mood. He was more rash than ever, screaming at us, shouting and making mistakes in his fighting. So many mistakes. We were able to subdue him easily, and our little prisoner was flung to the side as we dragged him into the centre of the statue and began the ritual. I've never cared about who I killed, I still don't. And I've never cared about who has seen me kill. Children have watched me butcher their parents moments before their own pitiful deaths, wives have seen me drain their husbands blood just before their own blood joins it. But this, I didn't want _her_ to see this. I didn't know exactly why then, I think I do now. I looked over at her face and saw large tears falling from her eyes down her face. She looked so…desperate, in pain. So much pain…I wanted to take her away, somewhere she wouldn't have to see this. But it was too late, we had no time to waste; the ritual had to start now and I couldn't afford to be distracted by her beautiful, anguished face.

The next three days seemed longer than it really was. Every now and again I would think of her, or glance quickly in her direction. She was sobbing the whole time. Even when she started to doze she would force herself awake and try to scream for her friend. She was so helpless, so pathetic. As the final drop of the Kyubi was drained, she passed out, as if desperately trying to mimic her friend in death. But his state was permanent, hers was not.

We had to disappear now, before the rescue nins arrived. I thought we would have to kill the girl, but we were told that she would have…other uses. I felt a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, something which I haven't felt since I was a child. I tried to remember what it was called. I think its called 'nausea', sickness. I picked her up, and went along with Itachi and Zetsu to the main Akatsuki base, leaving the fox-brat to be discovered by his fellow Hidden Leaf ninjas. When we were fighting, he was yelling something about being the future Hokage. Well, sorry to disappoint you, kid.

The young Hyuga heiress was deposited in one of the 'dungeon' style rooms in the lower part of our headquarters. No windows, no light, a single futon and a cold stone floor. That was it. This was her life now. I knew exactly what 'other' purpose she was to serve. I didn't go, I couldn't stomach it. The girl was clearly a virgin, but I didn't bother asking the others who had been the one to put a stop to that.

I've never regretted anything in my life. I've killed so many. Men, women, children. Ninjas, civilians, lords. I didn't care. I don't care. I'll destroy, butcher, torture anyone. I'm good at it. I _enjoy_ it. But there was an annoying _something_ about that girl that made me feel sick to my stomach when I thought about other men touching her. They were my comrades, my friends, who was I to stop them taking a reward for the completion of a mission? I didn't want her to get hurt anymore.

I went to her.

It seemed like a stupid thing to do really, but I had to. I wanted to show her that it wasn't all pain. It didn't have to hurt. I've never been a gentle person, and for anyone other than her, I'm still not. But with her, I'm soft, I care, and I stop her pain. I know I do, she told me. I held her, I made her enjoy it, and I stayed with her the rest of the night. She clung on to me, so desperate for the affection that I showed her. She wanted it all. I would occasionally here the footsteps of the other Akatsuki members making their way to her door, but I had taken Samehada with me, and left him resting against the wall outside. They knew I was there. They left again.

Soon, I was going to her every night. Sometimes we wouldn't even fuck, we'd just talk. She was very shy at first, but she opened up more. I did the same, which I've never done and never will do again with anyone else. Only her. Itachi asked me once about the girl. I guess my weakness for her started to show. The next time I went to her after that, she told me that the others had stopped coming to her door, all except me. Only I went to her. After a while, I took her up to my room. She stays here now. She likes the light, you see. None of the Akatsuki bother me about taking her up here. They don't bother her either. I guess honor amongst thieves isn't just a myth after all.

* * *

Right! Ty for reading, Please review. And thanks to everyone who reviewed Breathless! I hope you liked this one just as much! 


End file.
